DBZ vs. DRAGON BALL GAIDAN
by SPENT life
Summary: The story of alternet dimetional invaders to the planet earth. from an alternet universe. R for laguage and gore (STARTED as a Dbz story bord parody with flux, I was the only one who had seriose story line
1. monsters from space

  
  
  
Dragon Ball Z vs. Dragon Ball Gaiden  
  
"Thats it, I'm screwed!" King Kai nasally yelled after his short trip out of his new  
home with Goku. "Gee King Kai, what's the problem. I haven't seen you this tense since  
you challenged Bubbles to a pool game at the bar and lost." Goku said.   
  
"Shut up Goku, like I asked for your opinion."  
  
"Ooga oga oooga." Bubbles commented  
  
"You should be on my side!" King Ki continued screaming. "What's got you so angry  
King Kai?" Goku questioned. "Oh its all my fault I just, bet the entire galaxy over a pool  
game, and lost!" King Kai pathetically whimpered. Goku got up out of his chair and  
headed over to King Kai "There there, little fella, what's the problem."  
  
"Don't patronize me!" King Kai burst off the bench.   
  
"Gosh King Kai, is there a way to get it back, and who did you make the bet with?"   
  
"It was the King of this galaxy, in an alternate reality, and yes, I think he felt pitty toward  
me and he gave me a double-or-nothing chance."  
  
"What kind of chance?" Goku broke into a serious tone.  
  
"A tournament, Goku; between my best fighters and his. It will take place in four days.  
The challengers will arive on earth tomorow morning."  
  
"It really sucks to be dead." Goku stated with a depressed tone.  
  
"Dont get sad just yet Goku. Here is the best part, to keep the tournament unbiased it  
won't be held on Earth. It will be held in a special tournament room constructed right  
here. Whell not right here but you can compete."  
  
"WooooooooHoooooo! Thanks I realy appreciate it King Kai." Wide eyed and smiling  
Goku jumped for joy. "And as the coup de' grace, If your son, Gohan, wishes to compete,  
he can see you too." King Kai stated smugly.   
  
"No way! I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Goku hooted.   
  
  
  
::On earth the folowing day...::  
  
The family that the mighty hero Goku left for their safety, is just waking to a beautiful  
spring morning. "Mom, mom you won't belive it! Dad came to me in a dream!" As Gohan  
scrambled down the steps.  
  
"Now, Gohan you know all these hallucinations of your dad are not a sign of health." Chi  
chi said in a nagging tone.   
  
"I know, but its the truth mom! He said things that even I cant imagine on my own!"   
Gohan said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Oh realy so what did he say?" Chi chi questioned.   
  
"He said that there is going to be a big tournament against people from an alternate  
reailty, which is quite possible if you reference quantum physics."  
  
"Sigh. Well I guess you have been studying." Chi chi said with some tolerence.   
  
"Oh, I almost forgot, the challengers will be coming today! And if I compete, I get to see  
my dad in-person." Gohan gigiled.   
  
"No, I forbid you to die!" Chi chi furiously yelled. In the instant, massive beams of heat  
extended from her eyes and struck Gohan in the chest...  
  
"O NOOOOOOOOO!" Gohan melted into a puddle on the ground. Chi chi cleaned up  
the mess, feeling no guilt of her heinous deed.  
  
"Mom, listen, dad assured me it was going to be held where he is and I won't have to die  
to see him." Gohan interrupted. "And if you want to, you can see him too." Gohan told his  
mother.  
  
"Give me a copy of the tournament's rules and I'll consider it." Chi chi told this  
generocity to Gohan. "Gohan, take your studys too." Chi chi added.   
  
"But, why mom?"  
  
"You, started two sentences improperly; one with 'and', and one with 'but'. So get your  
backpack, and be on your way." Chi chi said dictatorously. Gohan hurried up the stairs,  
grabbed his back pack and headed out the door.  
  
"Gohan!" With that word Chi-chi stopped her son. "I'll be checking your work later.  
Now go on and have some fun, for your father's sake." Chi chi got in the last word.   
  
"Thanks Mom." well maybe not the last word.  
  
Gohan was going top speed to master Roshi's place. "Krillin will be happy to hear  
this. I know it!" As he sped off.   
  
In the Kame house.   
  
"You know what, ever since Goku died, the girls on the TV don't look as good as  
they used to." Roshi sighed.  
  
"I know what you mean." Oolong agreed.  
  
"It seemed like Goku made the world go round." Krillin added.  
  
"By how strong he was he probably did." Bulma joked to lighten the mood, but she only  
got a few smiles. "Hey guys! Gohan's coming!" Krillin shot up out of the depressed chair.   
  
"yeah, I feel it too." Roshi got a little bit cheerier. Gohan landed outside, and Krillin  
rushed out to greet him. While Roshi just hobeled to the door. "Yo man." Krilin greeted  
his equal in height, but not-so-equal in age best-friend. "Krillin, guess what?"  
  
"What?" Krillin asked.  
  
"We get to see my dad!"  
  
"I'm sorry to ask this Gohan, but did you just flip your lid?" Krillin questioned as if he  
didn't hear the statement right.  
  
"Come inside and I'll explain everything."   
  
::At the Capsule Corp. Complex.::  
  
"Damn you Kakarot! You just had to get the last laugh didn't you? You put the  
prince of your own people to shame, and your son followed in your footsteps." Vegeta  
was talking to him self, while beating on a punching bag with Goku's face on it.  
  
"Damn you Kakorot! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!" with  
each shout, the forgotten prince hit harder, and harder, and harder, Untill the bag ripped  
off its stand and flew threw the wall.  
  
"Vegeta!" behind the wall is Dr. Briefs. "I know that you are the father of my grandson,  
but I refuse to let you live here and trash my home. So if you still want to live here, I  
sugest that you go down to the shipment room and help put the products in the trucks."  
  
"I agree." Bulma just returned from Master Roshi's "You can't just expect every  
one to bow down to your every whim. This is Earth, and changing your name to Earth is  
not gowing to help." Vegeta was shocked to have every one disrespecting the prince of all  
Saiyans.  
  
"For your information, I am a warior, not a lifter."   
  
"Well Vegeta, it looks like your prayers have been answered" Krillin butt in.  
  
"There is going to be a tournament!" Gohan cheered.  
  
"If its against that 'Satan' wimp you can forget it! It would be a waste of time. Nothing  
more." Vegeta coldly narrowed his eyes.  
  
"As a matter-of-fact, its not. Gohan, was just telling me that Goku is going to be there."  
Krillin said.  
  
"You are so foolish! Kakarot is dead! I saw it with my own eyes!" Vegeta tightened his  
fists and clenched his jaw.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Gohan was suddenly overcome with shock by a massive power.   
  
"Dear lord what was that?!" Krilin almost pissed his pants. Vegeta had just started to  
leave, "Wait! Vegeta! Have you realized how dark that power is?? Its more terrifying than  
Freiza or Cell." Gohan plorfed.  
  
"Combined even!" Krilin added.  
  
"What?! You can't be serious!" bulma shrieked.  
  
"I wish they werent Bulma." Vegeta somehow broke into a compassionate tone. Then  
continuing, "Are you coming? Or are you going to wait until the world has ended?"   
  
A forest in Oregon in the former United States of Amarica.  
  
"This is where its coming from" Vegeta said to the entire Z team; Krillin, Yamucha,  
Chaotsu, Tien, Gohan, and Piccolo, all of them still in their everyday clothes.   
  
"Who brought the senzu beans?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Damnit! I forgot!" Krillin punched his palm. "Its not your fault Krillin, you couldn't  
have known that this would happen."  
  
Vegeta was in deep-thought. *Damn it! how could this be happening? There is no reason  
that someone who is this powerful would come to such a measly planet! Unless Kakarot's  
son is right.* Vegeta began to speak in a harsh tone to Gohan. "Boy! When did you say  
this tournament of yours is going to start?"   
  
"Dad said in three days, but they will come today." Gohan stated.  
  
"I think the kid is probably right, but just in-case." Vegeta went super saiyan and spoke  
to Gohan. "Boy I suggest you do the same." Gohan nodded and transformed.  
  
The roar of a giant engine can be heard in the distance. "Thats a space ship."  
Vegeta puzledly said.   
  
"But its coming from miles over there and the power that we are worried about is  
coming from over here." Gohan pointed in two different directions.   
  
"Damn, that means they can live in space. So he can blow up the planet whenever he  
wants." Piccolo growled  
  
"Namek, get a good look at that power, its not a 'he' its a 'they', there are two of them."   
  
"Then Gohan should be able to kick the crap out of them because they're only half as  
powerful than the reading I'm geting, right?" Tien asked.  
  
"The first rule in sizing up an opponent is not to jump to conclusions!" Vegeta corected  
Tien in a yell.   
  
"Look! I see them!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
From the sky came two figures that would have looked angelic, if they didn't look so  
demonic. The first one was a huge seven foot tall monster with red scales for skin, and  
blue shoulder length hair that passed behind his ears and came to a blunt point in the back.  
His eyes were glowing blue with a white slit pupil. He had huge fangs, and bat like wings  
coming out of his shoulders that were 10 feet in span. insted of hands, he had huge claws,  
and talons insted of feet. Plus a five foot long tail.   
  
The second looked just like the first, but the coloring was reversed. (Blue skin red hair.)  
And he was smaller, only 5'8", and everything was proportionally smaller to his height  
but, even so, he had little muscle on him, unlike the other one who was masively   
humungus.  
  
Thay landed gently, 20 feet in front of the Z fighters. They looked at each other, but did  
not speak a word.  
  
Vegeta looked at them with mixed emotions. "They must be telepaths! Everyone be  
careful!" Piccolo warned. The blue one turned his head and spoke. "For somebody so  
powerful you're very uppity Vegeta."  
  
"How do you know my name?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I just know, can you feel me in your mind scanning your memories?" The short one  
smiled.  
  
"No as a matter-of-fact, I can't." Vegeta cockily replied. "And that's the beauty of it." he  
snickered while the red one just sat there, silent. But then he yelled to a mountain toward  
the distance "You can come out now, I know your here, no use trying to sneek up on me."  
out of the distance off of the mountain, an object took flight. "We wont hurt you." under  
his breth "yet."   
  
"I heard that." Piccolo said. "I can't tell a lie its against my morals." the red one said. The  
object can be seen clearly now and it is 18 she saw the Z Team flying toward the site and  
followed them. She was puzzled that the creature coulde have noticed her. The blue one  
advanced toward the Z team and started pointing and rattling off all of their names,.18  
landed in the line next to Krilin and started asking questions. "Who are these guys, and  
why are they here, Krillin?"   
  
"I don't know." he answered. When the short blue one pointed at 18 he became stumped.  
"hmmmmm." as he was humming and trying to search the mind that was not there, the red  
one started laughing. "Will you shut up I'm trying to consentrate here!" The blue one  
shouted. "Probe her mind all you want its not going to get you anywhere."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She is an android." the red one turned to 18. "Number 18, correct?" She nodded.  
  
The red one started speaking to the entire Z crew. "Now that we are aquainted with you.  
You can get aqainted with us, I am Joka, crown prince and heir to the Shontonion empire,  
and this is my little brother, Satra." Satra nodded and spoke. "We shontonions are human  
demon hybrids. This is our transformed state." Joka finished. "Now that we are certain  
that you will not attack us if we revert back to our true form, we will." 


	2. The twins

  
  
Chapter 2  
DBZ Vs. DBG.  
  
The two fearsome creatures that call them selves Joka and Satra are beginning  
there reverse transformation. Their wings recede painfully into their shoulders. Their tails  
disapire in to their backs and their fangs shrink, to make a human like creature. They now  
both look exactly the same, navy blue hair, normal eyes that are blood-red in color. Same  
height, same build, same voice, they are identical. Except for one thing, Satra has a scar  
that just above his left eye traveling through his eyebrow and stopping just before his nose.  
  
"Where are you from?!" Vegeta asked with a pissed off tone. "I know for a fact  
that there are no such things as Shontonions in this galaxy or in the universe for all I  
know!" Joka turned and spoke, "Simple, we are from this galaxy but not this reality. There  
is another earth actually hundrends of earths due to the fact that where split off from one  
another by time travel."  
  
"How is that possible?" Gohan asked. "simple." Joka started. "All time flows as  
one. For an exampele a minute ago is still hapening like a stream it keeps going and  
flowing its just that our minds are so primitive that we dont realise it. Like people who  
thought the world was flat. Becase they couldnt see it with thier own eyes they didn't  
believe the world was round, but they had every right to, it sure seems flat."  
  
"But that does not explain where you come from." Vegeta interupted.  
  
"I was just getting to that." Joka continued. "If time is flowing, the future and past are  
alredy predetermined. If some one were to travel through time they would inadvertently  
change history, like your son, Trunks. When he came to make the future better it was  
futile to try to change his future becase it is already determined but he changed it anyway,  
so for time-space to compensate it must create an alternate reality for these changes to  
take place."  
  
"I get it" Gohan said. "Good boy, you are smart arent you." Satra complemented.  
"But that still doesnt answer my question!" Vegeta was growing angry. "Yeah, sure, on  
one condition." Joka said and Satra smiled...  
  
"What!?"   
  
"Turn off that blasted Super Saiyan mode its making me go nuts!" Joka screamed.  
Vegeta grunted and changed back, as did Gohan. "Thats beter." Joka sighed in releif. "We  
come from a reailty that was created thousands of years ago by a space traveler." Joka  
stated. "More like this world was created off of ours." Satra corected.   
"I refuse to hear this nonsence!" Vegeta started to walk away. "Okay, youre out of  
the tournament." Satra replied.  
  
"Like I care."   
  
"I know you do Vegeta." Satra searched his thoughts. "So I changed my mind you  
can come and fight Goku." Vegeta turned immediately "What did you just say?!"   
  
"Goku is going to be there and he is going to compete." Joka said. On Joka's belt,  
a small communicator went off. He picked it up and put it to his mouth. "Five miles west  
of us looks like a pretty inconspicuous place for the ship. . . . . . . Okay, great I'll see you  
there. Oh and have our normal clothes ready for us please, thanks." The clothes that Joka  
and Satra have on now are specially designed for their transformation the long sleeve shirt  
they are wearing has no back, for their wings. Their pants have a hole in the back for their  
tails.   
  
"Our ship will be landing in a minute." Satra acted all big. "Ahem!" Joka butted in  
"Since when is it OUR ship? Last time I checked it was signed in my name as in I paid for  
it!" Satra retaliated "I paid for the interdimensional drive for that ship! So seeing how we  
wouldnt be here without me, you should give me some respect."   
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever." Joka turned to speak with every one else. "Are you  
coming or not? Decide now." Gohan immediately spoke "I can't go with you to the  
tournament until I talk with my mom first." Joka stepped up to the little strong man and  
said "If your mother is like the one in my reality, she probably wants rules, right?" Gohan  
nods "Uh-huh. Did you read my mind?" Joka smiled "No, Let's just say that our two  
realities are different but not that different. But your gowing to have to go super saiyan,  
becase the window of departure is in an hour and we still need to make final preparations  
to the ship. So we are going to have to hurry."   
  
"Okay" Gohan made a fast color-change of his hair that any female human would  
be envious of. "Give me a second." In that sentance, Joka's eyes began to change color  
and glow his skin crusted over with red scales and he begins to grow in height and muscle  
mass, and all of the Demonic Shontonion features came out, tail, slit eyes that glow blue  
with white pupils, and the menacig red wings, with a wing span greater than that of a small  
one-prop plane coming out of his shoulders. With one flap he lanches up to the clouds. At  
a speed that could just barely be followed. "Come on I havent got all day" yelled Joka  
from the clouds. "Oh, and if your wondering why our power that you are sensing is so evil  
its because we are demons, but once you get to know us were pretty friendly people."  
Satra spoke to Gohan just after reading his mind. "We don't have time for idle chit-chat lil  
bro, got to make tracks get the inter-reality drive going and wake up maestro. Gohan go  
Super Saiyan and take me to your house on the double, we don't have much time.   
  
In a flash, Joka and Gohan are kocking on the door waiting for Chi-chi to answer.  
"Yes who is it?" Chi-chi yelled frome inside. "Its me mom!" Gohan was trying to hurry.  
"Then come in Gohan." Chi-chi opened the door. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Gohan get  
back, what is that thing doing here?!" Chi-chi screamed.  
  
"Excuse me, but I understand that your son wants to take part in this tournament that I  
am funding." Joka stated in a sophistcated tone. "Oh really, and how can a monster like  
you fund a tournament?" Chi-chi accusationally asked to pin Joka in a corner.  
  
"As your son can change his form, so can I, but I am not as pleasant to look at." Joka  
still kept up his manners. "Even if you didn't look like that I would still think you whould  
be a muscle headed psychopath that will turn my son into some kind of hoodlum. Do I  
make my self clear? Oh, im sorry I forgot you probably have an IQ that is equal to that of  
a pea!" Chi-chi Insulted  
  
"Pea's on this planet must have IQ's of 275, thats icredible!" Joka sarcastically retorted.  
"Oh." Chi-chi said.  
  
"No need to apologize. My name is Joka, I come from an alternate reality."   
  
And after a few minutes of talking...  
  
"So my Gohan wasnt dreaming, about Goku talking to him?" asked Chi-chi. "The boy is  
gifted. He can come with us, and I give you my word that I will hold his safety. Of corse I  
can see if you doubt me, so if you wish you can come along. Plus if you do you can see  
Goku." Joka smiled.  
  
"Well I had this funny feeling that I could trust you. I've been able to see things  
differently ever since, and I really don't know why." Chi-chi looked up and sighed.  
  
"I'd love to continue this conversation, but my brother has just informed me that its time  
to go. So are you going?" Joka asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm going." Chi-chi decided.  
  
"Wait!" Gohan blurted out. "What now?" Joka wondered. "Bulma, I forgot about  
Bulma!" Gohan started to panic. "Gohan stay Super Saiyan and get Bulma, go as fast as  
you can I'll bring your mother to my ship and I'll keep my power up as long as possible.  
But I kneed you to hurry, got it?" Gohan nodded and took off.  
  
"Gohan, just what do you think you think you are doing? Grabbing me like that  
and rushing me around like this!" Bulma harassed Gohan. "Haven't got the time to explain  
just yet, Bulma. Just hold on." As they reached the power signal coming from Joka they  
see the space ship that he was talking about.  
  
"Oh my, look how big it is." Bulma tried to discribe the vessel.  
  
"Gohan I see you made it." Joka telepathically comunicated to Gohan. "Yeah, but  
it wasn't easy." Gohan said. "What does that mean?!" Bulma yelled. "Don't talk Gohan,  
think. its much easier, as long as my link with you is open you don't have to say a word."  
Joka stated. "Got it." Gohan thought. "Okay I need you to land, I'm going to open the  
hatch on your side. The gravity in this ship is switched to a lateral plane so land sideways.  
Bye." Joka cut the connection. .  
  
Satra walked along the passenger section. It looked like a large high-tek 747, but  
its all first-class. "All right everyone, as you may have noticed I have turned the seatbelt  
light on. Please position your seats and tray-tables in the upright and locked position. And  
keep your power level to a minium, to prevent an inter-reailty misleap. Just to let you  
know a misleap is very bad." Satra went through a vary familar safety check. "Maestro,  
how are you doing?" Joka spoke to a terminal "I'm in peak condition, I have eaten to  
one-hundred percent capacity." the terminal said with lights blinking. "Thats good, I'll see  
you in the cockpit soon." Joka replied.  
  
"Joka! Where is my son." Screamed Chi-chi. "Gah! Don't scare me like that." Joka  
jumped. "If you had a child you know exactly how I feel and you won't keep me waiting  
like this!" Chi-chi continued screaming.  
  
"Listen I have knowledge that he will be here in exactly two minutes. And I do have  
children, I have two of them, two beautiful bouncing twin baby-boys. Here is their  
picture." Joka handed Chi-chi a small piece of paper.  
  
"Awww, they're so cute, but I don't see the resemblence with the red skin and all. They  
look normal, you on the other hand." Chi-chi casually brings up a topic. "Oh, this, I'm just  
transformed, I'm staying this way temporaly so Gohan can find us." Joka said.  
  
"Oh, anyways what are their names?" Chi-chi asked. "They don't have names yet." Joka  
hesitantly said. "What, why haven't you named them?!" Chi-chi was furious for some  
thing that was not her business. "Don't get me wrong here, but its not my responsability."  
Joka said. "You are just a muscle head." Chi-chi labeled. "Listen, in Shontonion culture, it  
is customary for the sibling of the father to name the children." Joka turned toward Satras  
direction and starts to yell. "AND IF MY SIBLING WASN'T SUCH AN IMMATURE  
BLOWHARD I WOULD KNOW WHAT TO CALL MY CHILDREN!"   
  
"Hey? Whats wrong with 'Poo-poo' and 'Pee-pee' for names? EH?" Satra yelled back as  
he was pouring a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Mom!" Gohan ran to his mother. "Gohan!" Chi-chi hugged her son. "I'm so glad  
you're safe." Joka transformed back, and Chi-chi looks up to the normal looking Joka.   
  
"Now I see the resembelice." Chi-chi smiled.  
  
"Thanks, but now I must ask you to take a seat. We must take off." Joka started running  
to the cockpit. When the doors opened, Joka moved to the pilot seat. Sitting in the  
co-pilot seat, was a beautiful young woman that didnt look any older than 20. She was  
wearing a T-shirt and loose fitting pants, casual stuff.  
  
"Hi honey." She said to Joka. "I missed you Shina." Joka said as he plopped into the pilot  
seat. Joka then started the count-down.  
  
"10-9-8-7..."  
  
Shina looked at Joka and pointed at her watch. Joka saw her silent comment. "Screw it!"  
Joka threw the throttle forward. The ships engines roared at such a deafening tone that it  
could be heard miles away. The ship reached speed so quickly that they were out of the  
atmosphere in almost no time at all.  
  
"Ladies and not-so gentleman." Satra's voice radiatied frome the intercom  
speakers. "Welcome to Satra's wild-ride. Please keep your hands and feet inside the  
vehicle at all time. And do not raise your power levels. Yes I'm talking to you Vegeta."  
Vegeta slams his fist on the arm-rest. "That no good cocky shontonion! He'll face my  
wrath soon enough!" Satra goes on "Just to warn you guys this is going to feel a little  
weird."   
  
The ship visibly distorted, then vanishes. 


End file.
